Ganador
by Mizaki-sama
Summary: ¿Quien pensaría lo que había detrás de la chica pálida y fría que estaba sentada junto a mi? Bueno, todo viene por algo. Aun que sea por ese algo que nunca conocerás. Las intenciones son ganar lo que quieres por lo que quieres...o por quien quieres.


**_Hola x3 Mizaki tenía guardado por ahí este Two-Shot desde hace mucho tiempo e.e y pos decidí subirlo :v No tengo mucho que hacer. Espero le hallen sentido y les guste aunque sea un poquito._**

**_VICTORIOUS no me pertenece y nunca lo hará._**

* * *

**_Tori_**

Me encontraba esperando a que Jade saliera del baño, me gustaba ir a visitarla a su casa de vez en cuando. Era interesante ver su cuarto, siempre encontraba algo nuevo que no había visto. En realidad era más que extraño ir como si nada, cuando anteriormente no podía ni estar a cien metros a la redonda de su hogar.

Saque su computadora portátil de un cajón y vi que lo último que hizo fue editar un archivo, en realidad parecía una de sus historias, las cuales escribía cuando quería, asi que comencé a leer…

"Sentada frente al computador, una chica pálida de corta edad se encontraba deambulando por diversos sitios de internet, cobijada con una manta color carmesí y acurrucada con una peluche de un oso, obsequio de su hermano. Revisaba una y otra vez la misma página, esperando a que se mostrara el anuncio de esa noche. Hacia lo mismo cada noche, esperaba y se desepcionaba al ver el resultado. Esa vez no fue diferente.

Apago el aparato y tomando su manta y peluche, se acomodó en la cama al mirar el reloj.

-Media noche…un día entero perdido, de nuevo.- sin más se dio vuelta y repentinamente solo se durmió.

Al despertar vio la misma figura de todos los días enfrente de ella. Saltando de izquierda a derecha en su cama. Un pequeño y lindo niño con pijama de Superman quien cargaba un perro joven.

-Jade, Jade. ¡Adivina que hizo mamá de desayuno!- le dijo el pequeño acostándose con ella y el animalito.

-¿Panqueques?

-¿Cómo adivinaste de nuevo?- pregunto el niño sorprendido.

-Mamá siempre te hace panqueques especiales. Y son deliciosos, no?- la chica se levanto y tomo a su hermano de los brazos, subiéndolo a sus hombros.

- ¿Caballito?

-Caballito, campeón. ¿Listo, mi general?

-¡Listo! ¡Arre, Flash!- solía llamarle Flash a su hermana. Era como un juego entre ellos. Un día uno era Batman y Robin, otro día eran Wolverine y Hulk. Solo eran dos niños jugando todos los días, sin ninguna preocupación. Bajaron a la sala y de ahí al comedor, donde una mujer alta, de piel pálida y cabellos ondulado color chocolate los esperaba con dos platos y vasos en la mesa.

-¿Cómo amanecieron, niños?

-Bien.

-¿Solo bien, Jade?

-Bueno. Amanecí muy bien, mami.- le respondió de nuevo a su madre, bajando a su hermano y sentándose a lado de él.

-¿Y tú Damián?

-Desperté con Sugar encima mío, me estaba lamiendo el rostro.- le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Damián, ¿Qué te he dicho de ese perro? Es peligroso que estés mucho con él, puede pasarte una infección o algo. Y en realidad eso no es lo mejor que te podría pasar en este momento, hijo. Prométeme que dejaras a Sugar en su casa de ahora en adelante. Anda ve a lavarte esas manos.- su hijo asintió y salió corriendo al baño.

-es un buen niño, mamá. Solo quiere jugar y jugar. Dale ese gusto, por favor.

-Jadelyn, hablas como una persona adulta y solo tienes 10 años. Pero creo tienes razón. Le diré a tu padre que debemos buscar algo para que ese perro este mas limpio.

-Ese perro se llama Sugar.- el respondió a su madre tomando el vaso con leche y chocolate.

-Sugar…no entiendo que les llevo a ponerle asi, mi niña.- su padre había hecho presencia en el comedor y se sentó junto a ella, justo después de saludar a su esposa.

-Ian se lo puso, dijo que asi recordaría más rápido que no debía comer azúcar. – contesto la chica, comenzando a comer.

-Pero que niños. No sé si son los hijos más inteligentes o los más inocentes.

-Creo que son perfectos, son mis niños y asi los quiero.- en eso venia entrando el pequeño quien movió el saco de su padre.

-¿Qué pasa, campeón?

-Estas en mi silla, papá.- siguió agitando su saco y haciendo un puchero.

-¿Qué te parece si hoy te cargo y comemos juntos? El papá y su bebé.- el señor lo tomo y lo cargo colocándolo en su regazo.

-Mi no ser bebé, mi ser niño grande.

-Bien mi niño grande va a comer con papá.- dijo sonriendo dulcemente y mirando a su esposa.

El desayuno transcurrió normal, hasta que el señor West se dispuso a ir a trabajar, prometiéndoles a sus hijos y esposa llevarlos de compras al salir. Era una familia amorosa y pacífica. Los padres eran sumamente comprensivos y trabajadores, desde el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, comenzaron a trabajar más duro para pagar los gastos que se daban con cada día de la vida del pequeño. En cuanto a su hija, no daba problemas. Era una niña prodigio en su escuela, cosa que les daba mucho orgullo, a pesar de su carácter frio, Jadelyn era un ejemplo de niña e hija.

Ambos niños se dispusieron a ver la televisión, Bob esponja, para ser precisos. Jade odiaba ese programa, pensaba que era estúpido y aburrido, pero su hermano era fanático de él. Asi que se sentó con él a verlo. Su madre había salido a comprar algunas reservas que necesitaban a la farmacia, dejándoles dicho que cualquier problema, llamaran a Coco, la vecina y que ella les ayudaría. Mas la señora West regreso muy rápido. Mando a ambos a arreglarse para cuando llegara su esposo. Apenas terminaron de hacerlo la puerta, sonó, mandando a Damián a los brazos de su padre, este soltó su maletín y lo abrazo.

-Papá, también a Jade.- dijo el niño.

-Ven, Jade.- subió a Jade a su espalda.- sujétense fuerte, papá los llevara al Batimovil.

-¿Papá es Batman?

-Papá es un superhéroe, Ian.- hablo Jade.

Subieron a la camioneta, su madre cerro la casa y se dirigieron al centro comercial. Su primera parada fueron las tiendas de ropa, donde su madre les midió, mil y un atuendos diferentes, de pijamas a trajes de gala. Luego fueron a las diferentes tiendas de juguetes, llenado aún más a su padre de bolsas.

-Eres muy fuerte, como Hulk.- le dijeron sus hijos.

-¿Soy el hombre verde?- el señor West hizo varias poses cargando las bolsas, ante la risa y sonrisas de sus pequeños angelitos. Tiempo después llegaron a una tienda de mascotas. Entraron y vieron a todos los animales de ahí.- les quiero comprar un gatito.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, anden a buscar uno que les guste.- Jade se dirigió a la sección de gatos, cuando escucho algo.

-Miau…

-¿Eh?

-Miau, Miau…- una linda niña con cabello chocolate salió detrás de un estante de alimentos.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Cat.- le dijo la niña un poco tímida mirando a el pequeño conejito en sus manos.

-Hola, Cat. Yo me llamo Jade.

-Hola Jade.

-Y… ¿Qué haces por aquí?- le pregunto acariciando al conejo que yacía en sus manos

-Mis papas trabajan aquí, asi que aquí me quedo a jugar.

-Yo estoy buscando un gatito. ¿Sabes de alguno que me pueda gustar?

-Bueno…Sígueme- Cat le tomo de la mano y la llevo a la parte trasera de la tienda. Había una caja de zapatos cubierta con un cartón viejo y arrugado.- mi papá encontró este gatito en una de las jaulas, es hijo de una gatita. Pero este salió defectuoso, cojea mucho y no puede maullar. Mi papá estaba pensando en tirarlo o regalarlo.- Cat destapo la caja y un pequeño gato color blanco asomo su cabeza, tenía los ojos color turquesa y sus patitas llenas de lodo.

-esta hermoso.

-¿Lo quieres? Mi papá te lo regalaría. Y no quiero que le pase algo, preferiría que fuera con ego a que lo dejaran en el basurero.- la niña de cabello chocolate la miraba con los ojos brillosos y sonriendo.

-Bien, me quedare con el gatito.

-Yay. ¿Cómo le llamaras?

-Cat….-en eso su padre llego sudoroso y con un rostro rojo y brilloso.

-Jade. Es hora de irnos.- rápidamente la tomo de la cintura y se la llevo, mas ella nunca soltó al gato…"

Que un poco impactada al terminar, era lo único escrito en el. Me hice muchas preguntas ¿esa era la Jade real? ¿Sería real esa historia? ¿Por qué la habría escrito?

-Le debo preguntar…

-¿Qué me quieres preguntar, lindura?- sentí su respiración detrás mío, demasiado cerca, asi que me gire en mi misma para mirarla.- tiene los ojos raros… ¿Qué acabas de leer? sabes que nadie, ni siquiera tú, pueden tomar mis cosas…

-Yo. Yo quería saber…yo….-busque el botón de apagado y lo presione, esperando que mi novia no se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido.

-¿Quieres saber cómo continua la historia?- me pregunto sentándose con migo en la cama y cepillándose es cabello oscuro.

* * *

**_XD esta un poco aburrido, no? Bueno…Espero les haya gustado, aun que sea un poquitín x3._**

**_Subiré el siguiente pronto, tal vez la próxima semana. Depende de que les parezca. _**

**_Creo eso es todo por ahora. Bien, cualquier opinión, amenaza de tomatazos, todo es aceptado, por mi :3_**

**_Nos leemos!_**


End file.
